


Mortal Suffering

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Mortality, Nuclear Warfare, Pain, The 100 - Freeform, The Underworld, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades, the god of the Underworld. Subjected to spend many lives as a mortal, ensuring the souls of the dead have departed to his realm. Throughout all the lives he has lived, Hades has seen the human race at its worst. When the world is coming to an end once again, Hades realizes how many mortals he has met throughout his many lifetimes, but how he had never met one quite like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prota Eksileosi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709317) by [FrostedGemstones22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22). 



Hades had seen the human race destroy itself, and rebuild, only to be the cause of their inevitable self-destruction. This is no different, as he recalls the time when countries set off their nuclear weapons with the click of a button, and watched as the world died at the hands of its most powerful leaders. Now, years later, those who escaped returned to planet Earth, after over a century of human absence. The planet has recovered, and new colonies have adapted to its environment. Still, the Earth plans to show the new inhabitants little mercy, as it attacks them with famine, disease, and natural disasters. Many are not too thrilled, as Hades has seen. People die rapidly and continuously, and Hades ensures that he is always there, staring into their eyes as they draw their last breaths, feeling the invisible cord pulsing rhymthically in his brain until it finally snaps, and they enter into his realm. He knew these people, lived among them, perceived as a mortal and a leader of the people. He watched as their children were killed by disease, as they stared into his dark, bottomless eyes, seeking refuge as their souls departed. He watched as his friend drowned, felt the incessant vibrations of the cord pounding in his head, until it finally broke. He watched as his sister was stabbed, felt a slight jolt in his heavy, mortal heart, as her breathing slowed and the cord began to gradually stretch, until the pressure was too much, and her lifeline snapped.

Sometimes, he wish he didn't have to suffer the burden of being a mortal, becoming emotionally attached and witnessing people he cared about die at the hands of their fate. He knew he had no choice, but it still hurt nonetheless. As long as the human race existed, he would have to suffer the pain of a million lives, gather their souls and deliver them to the Underworld. People he knew, people he loved. How tragic it was to have to know that they were now in his realm, but he would never be able to see them again. 

The worst was when he had to watch _her_ die.

The world was ending after it had only just begun, as nuclear reactors spread fatal radiation across the planet. No one would survive, and they all knew it. His people had tried to find a way to save their race, travelling across the land, struggling to find a way to shut off the reactors and seek refuge in time. But it wasn't enough. Not even the smartest, most calculating of their people could find a way to delay their impending death. They were already too late. And, so, he watched as his friends became sick, dying slowly and painfully. _They were too young_ , he thought. But not innocent. None of them were innocent, and he knew that. Still, he had hoped that some of them would make it to Elysium. Especially her. 

Hades knew he was not praised as being a hero, but was often labelled as the villain. But, she, _she_ believed in him. Even when he had murdered innocent people, felt their cords snap one-by-one, she saw him as more than his actions. Rarely had Hades met a mortal so self-assured and strong, despite having to deal with the burden of death and destruction. Most would crumple due to the pressure and pain they would have to suffer, except her. She was troubled, yes, but she still had light left in her. Always. She would always fight until her last breath, in order to save her people, to save _him_. Nobody ever saved him.

So, when Hades lay beside her, watching her blue eyes become wet with tears, he gently wiped them away with his hand. He wasn't a monster, after all. He loved, and had always wanted to be loved, but thought that he never would. Until this life, where he met a young mortal who had loved and lost almost as much as he had. She was calm and diplomatic, but could become cold and calculating in times of war. She was like Athena, with her intelligence and wisdom. She was a fierce competitor, fighting as though she were the goddess of victory, Nike. Yet, she was also a healer, like that of Apollo. She also brought death, much like the deity Thanatos. However, Hades always felt as though she were most like Eos, the goddess of the dawn, who was often portrayed with a crown, and was the image of beauty with her golden arms, rosy fingers and feathered wings. To him, she encapsulated numerous qualities of the gods, yet she was merely a mortal.

In his mind, he envisioned a life with her, a life in which they could live on Earth without the burdens that bore down on them. A life where he could see her smile, brightly, and without any hesitation. Instead, he lay next to her, clutching her rosy fingers as she gazed up at him. She was weaker than he had ever seen her before, and his meek heart dropped at the sight of her this way. Much of her hair had fallen out, but her remaining golden tresses still reminded him of the dawn. Her suffering was almost over, he could feel her cord pulsing, the incessant pounding in his head increasing in tempo as she continued to look into his eyes. She smiled up at him, caressing his cheek and he almost shivered at the affectionate touch. Suddenly, she was overcome by a wave of nausea, and proceeded to vomit blood. Her gaze returned back to him, her face defeated. He tried to smile reassuringly, stroking her cheek as she had done for him. Her face lost its tension, and she closed her eyes, speaking his name in a way that made his heart nearly stop.

"Bellamy."

And then her cord snapped. Hades continued to kneel above her, his face pained. He felt her soul requesting entry to the Underworld, and he paused. Looking down at her, he felt as though he had lost everything that mattered. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic, but Hades didn't care, it was how he truly felt. He would not deny his dramatic tendencies. Love can be dramatic, can't it? Hades sometimes wondered if what he felt right now was even considered love, but rather, infatuation. He opposed that thought, thinking about the many moments he had spent with her, and the light feeling he tried to ignore in his chest. No, whatever he was feeling, it was love, or something superior to that. And, as the mortal's often said, if you love something, set it free. After a few moments, he stood up, and looked once more at her body, before allowing her soul to depart.

After attending to all the remaining souls of the dead, Hades returned to his kingdom, where he was greeted by his wife. He smiled, as he looked into the face of Persephone, and thought of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave feedback on this work, I would really appreciate it! This idea came to me just recently, and I had a sudden urge to write it and post it no matter how bad it is, haha. Nonetheless, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!  
> \- Elisa Marie


End file.
